


Wasteland Flowers

by van_daalen



Series: Femslash February 2020 [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2020, Fluff, Language of Flowers, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_daalen/pseuds/van_daalen
Summary: Curie comes home to discover her garden has some new editions.Prompt: Bloom
Relationships: Curie/Female Sole Survivor
Series: Femslash February 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620769
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Wasteland Flowers

Tucked away in an unassuming corner of an equally unassuming house, in a definitely  _ not _ unassuming neighborhood called Sanctuary Hills, there was a quaint little garden. Inside that garden was a myriad of beautiful blooms, gathered painstakingly from all across the Commonwealth- and even some from beyond. It was meticulously cared for by the owners, Dr. Curie and Brie Glade, with some assistance from their Mr. Handy, Codsworth. Together, they ensured that their little garden was always ready for visitors wishing to relax. They even expanded the area every once in awhile, and frequently rearranged things, so that there was always something new to look at.

On one particularly lovely afternoon, Brie was very, very excited to see that one of her garden’s newest editions had begun to bloom. She had planted it specifically for her girlfriend, and couldn’t wait to show her. A few days earlier Curie had left to help a nearby settlement learn some first aid skills. If everything had gone well, and it certainly had (otherwise news would have traveled quickly), then she would be back by any minute. Wanting to be the first one to welcome her home, Brie decided to wait for her by the front gate, making smalltalk with the guards as she did. One of them even gave good news: a trader from up north had promised to bring seeds with him next time he stopped by!

“Curie is going to be so excited to hear that,” Brie said, grinning from ear to ear. Not a moment later she heard the sound of footsteps, followed by a lovely voice calling out to her.

“What am I to be excited about?” Curie asked as she crossed the bridge into Sanctuary. The second she came into view, Brie just about hurdled over the barrier, eagerly throwing herself into Curie’s arms. They held each other for a few moments, both chuckling a little. “You act as if I have been gone for weeks,  _ chérie _ , are you alright?” Curie said, tipping her head to the side a little, and giving Brie a quick look-over. Finding no visual signs of harm, she glanced up at her girlfriend for an explanation.

“I just missed you so much, darling. There’s something I can’t wait to show you,” Brie replied. Her grin was wide as she pulled Curie closer for a quick kiss. Of course, they had missed each other deeply, and the “peck” turned into something a tad deeper. A few seconds passed before one of the gate guards awkwardly cleared his throat, causing a blushing Brie to pull back. She forced an apologetic smile, then offered Curie her hand, gesturing towards the neighborhood as she did. “Let’s, uh, go to the garden, yeah? I’ll tell you more about what the guard told me later.”

With that said, the young, blushing couple started their way towards their house. A few people waved as they passed, or hollered a “welcome back” to Curie, and a couple of the local dogs ceased their playing long enough to get a few chin scratches from her. It was a nice reminder of what a lovely neighborhood Sanctuary Hills really was. It hadn’t always been this nice, though, and it had taken a lot of work from Brie to get things in order. But thanks to her efforts, people from all over the Commonwealth had a place where they honestly felt safe.

“What were you hoping to show me,  _ chérie? _ ” Curie asked as the two neared their home. There was a certain warmth, an excitement, to her voice. A sweet smile formed on her lips. She paused just outside the entrance to the garden, waiting for a reply, though seeming very eager to know what lay beyond.

“Well, awhile back a passing trader gave me some seeds, and I may or may not have planted them without telling you… oops. More importantly, they bloomed last night, and I’ve been itchin’ to show you ever since,” Brie explained, grinning wide. Once more she took Curie’s hand in her own, then slowly started opening the garden gate. “Now, without further ado, I present to you, Dr. Curie, a patch of Blue Salvia.”

A little gasp escaped Curie as she took in the sight before her. All of her favorite flowers were near each other, but now they were joined by little pops of purple, beautiful little blooms sticking out from the green. It never ceased to amaze her how well plants could grow, when given the right care. Even in a world devastated by nuclear warfare could survive; could do  _ more _ than just survive, and even thrive. Anything could bloom… with the right love.

Speechless, but ever-so full of affection, Curie turned to her favorite wasteland flower (her beautiful girlfriend) and pulled her into a tight, loving embrace. This was the perfect welcome home present, one she’d cherish for as long as she lived.

**Author's Note:**

> Blue Salvia is connected to healing/good health, as well as wisdom and a long life.


End file.
